


"A Letter to Santa" by Cherpring

by Cheree_Cargill



Series: 1001 Trek Tales Archive [28]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Letters to Santa, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Christmas is coming and a jealous crew member is asking Santa for something special in her stocking -- a tall, dark, lean Vulcan ... or at least to get Chapel out of the picture!
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Spock
Series: 1001 Trek Tales Archive [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618510
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	"A Letter to Santa" by Cherpring

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Cherpring and is copyright (c) 2001 by Cherpring.
> 
> This story is posted here by express permission of the author.

Dear Santa,

I'll have what she's having! You know ... the tall blonde Ice Maiden in Sickbay? Think her name's Church or Chapel. Something like that. What I mean is, Santa, she has the most gorgeous hunk on the entire ship panting after her, and she doesn't even see it! Talk about dense! Of course, the rumors all say she's the one who has the hots for him, but you couldn't tell it by me. I mean, I work around her sometimes, and believe me, that is one cool cucumber.

Besides, she has half the men on this ship fantasizing about what they'd like to do with her in an isolated Jeffries tube. None of them approach her, though, because they don't want to cross _him_. Not a wise career move, if you know what I mean. And then, there he is, always pretending like she doesn't get to him. Geesh!

But I see things, you know? I wasn't top of my xenopsychology class at the Academy for nothing! And this poor guy has it bad. Really bad. He tries to cover it up, all stiff and stone faced around her, but underneath it all he's practically drooling. If it weren't for the fact that he's probably the smartest, most beautiful male anything I've ever seen, I might even say it was disgusting. You should see the way he looks at her when he thinks no one is watching. I mean, thank God Vulcans don't have x-ray vision! You know what I mean?

And it's such a waste, if you ask me. While he's pining away in secret for her, he could have someone who could really give him some good loving, like me, maybe. I guess what it boils down to, Santa, is I'd like to request a transfer for Christmas ... HERS! Maybe if she wasn't around anymore, some of the rest of us might stand a chance. And believe me, I'm not the only one!

Sincerely,

Lieutenant Mary Sue Davies

Xeno Research Lab 1

U.S.S. _Enterprise_

P.S. I'll understand if you can't fulfill my request. In that case, I'd like a pair of gold and silver IDIC earrings with real diamond studs in the center and for pierced ears. You know what I mean? Thanks! :o)


End file.
